prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Preston
| birth_place = Boston, Massachusetts | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Mansfield, Massachusetts Boston, Massachusetts | trainer = Spike Dudley Bob Evans | debut = May 15, 2009 | retired = }} James "Jimmy" Joseph Abreau (December 15, 1984) is an American recreational bodybuilder and professional wrestler better known by his ring name Jimmy Preston. He is best known for his work for Top Rope Promotions and Chaotic Wrestling. Early life Abreau grew up in the town of Mansfield, Massachusetts. He describes his teenage years as having achieved "Mack Status", during which he was constantly meeting with girls during and after school. He quickly became a professional wrestling fan at age 9, watching his favorites like, Bret Hart and Lex Luger. To Abreau, he believed wrestlers were the only men on earth that possessed the same "Larger than Life" personalities that the he had. From that age, he knew it was his destiny to work for World Wrestling Entertainment. (A dream that has not been fulfilled, however. According to his website, Abreau claims to have had a few matches in a WWE ring and has submitted a request to the WWE Performance Center, despite no official proof or confirmation of this occurring. His website also states he has wrestled WWE alumni including WWE Hall of Famer Jake "The Snake" Roberts, WWE Hall of Famer Jerry "The King" Lawler, WWE Hall of Famer Tito Santana, Matt Hardy, The Godfather, The Patriot and Vader). Abreau was a dedicated student and athlete during his formative years. He played several sports including baseball, football, hockey and basketball throughout his childhood, excelling in baseball. He was named team captain, team MVP, First Team All League, All-Brockton Enterprise, All Sun Chronicle and the League Batting Champion. He attended Mansfield High School where he earned Varsity Letters in Baseball and Football. At the age of 13, Abreau's quest to reach and exceed his genetic potential began. His "obsession" with weight training at age 13, began under the guidance of his father. His dedication to fitness would continue into his adult life from that point. During his senior year football Abreau showed the fruits of his labor in the weight room by becoming the team Bench-Press and Military Press Champion. Preston's Life Lesson: "Never train with the focus of being better than the scrawny suckbag next to you. Never look down on the NORMIE, bathing in mediocrity - living at 32% of his genetic potential. Instead, focus on being the very best you can be - day in - day out - and reach your genetic potential. That's what it means to be an ABSOLUTE SAVAGE." Abreau's love for Wrestling was well known by his peers, as he was voted "Most Likely to be Famous" by the class of 2003 and posed with the "World Heavyweight Championship" for a photo in the yearbook. After graduating, Thrill attended Fitchburg State University where he pursued a degree in Political Science and played baseball, while participating in Moot Court. Abreau was a stand-out in Moot Court (Public Speaking). Abreau concluded an impressive college Baseball career having been a two-year captain, two-time team MVP and two-time All-Conference Selection. It was after graduating, did Abreau finally turn his full attention towards his dream of becoming a professional wrestler. He trained under the guidance of WWE alumni Matt Hyson better known as Spike Dudley. Career Top Rope Promotions (2009, 2013) After finishing his training, Abreau became known as Jimmy Preston and went on to debut in 2009. On May 15, Preston had his first match working for Top Rope Promotions, teaming with Jason Axe in a losing effort against The NOW (Hale Collins & Vik Dalishus) at the TRP Killer Kowalski Cup 2009. The next day during the May 16th edition of TRP, Preston teamed with Barbie & Freight Train in a losing six-person tag team match against Buck Nasty, Jay Jaillet & Luscious Latasha. On the June 6 edition of TRP, Preston defeated Mike Bennett. He went on to score two victories over Ryan Waters, first during the June 9 edition of TRP and the second time on July 10, at TRP Whaling City Festival - Tag 1. Just two days later on July 12, at TRP Whaling City Festival - Tag 3, Preston won a No. 1 Contendership Battle Royal for the TRP Heavyweight Championship. At that same event, he would lose his title match against the champion Mike Bennett. On July 18, at TRP Christmas In July, Preston defeated Julian Starr at TRP Christmas In July. During the August 1 edition of TRP, Preston defeated Johnny Anger. Twenty days later at TRP, Preston scored a second victory against Anger in singles action. On August 30's edition of TRP, Preston was defeated by Tommaso Ciampa. On September 18, at TRP, Preston teamed with Matt Taven to defeat The Red Devil Fight Team (Aleksander Chekov & Mikhail Ivanov). This would be he last TRP match until returning four years later. On June 28, 2013, Preston made his return match on TRP, facing and losing to his former trainer Bob Evans. On July 5, Preston teamed with Mike Bradley in an unsuccessful title match against TRP Tag Team Champions The Wingmen (Gregory Edwards & Mark Shurman). Power League Wrestling (2013) On August 11, at PLW Great Outdoors Tour 2013, Preston and his Modern Day Savages tag team partner Gregory Edwards wrestled in a losing tag team championship match against PLW Tag Team Champions Anthony Greene & Rob Araujo. In wrestling *'Finishers' :*''The Centerfold'' (Fireman's carry cutter) *'Nicknames' :*''"The One Man Thrill Ride"'' :*''"Playboy"'' :*''"Absolute Savage"'' *'Teams and stables' :*The Modern Day Savages with Gregory Edwards :*New Modern Day Savages with Brian Milonas *'Entrance music' :*''"Lollipop"'' Rock Remix by Framing Hanley *'Catchphrase' :*''"Handsome Is Officially Happening!"'' Championships and accomplishments *'Northeast Wrestling' :*NEW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mark Shurman (Current) External links * Official Website * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Channel Category:1984 births Category:2009 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:Massachusetts wrestlers Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling current roster Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Power League Wrestling alumni Category:Revival Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions current roster Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumniCategory:Living people Category:Male wrestlers